


What We Wish For

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: A romantic setting brings out hidden emotions for Niles and Daphne.





	What We Wish For

A cup of tea in her hand and a glass of sherry in his, Daphne and Niles walked out onto the balcony. Moments like these were rare; nights when both his father and brother were gone and he was left with the pleasure of Daphne's company for himself. His brother would be livid if he knew of the circumstances. Because, according to Frasier Crane, Daphne Moon was strictly off-limits.

The notion was completely ridiculous. Niles paid half of Daphne's salary and if it weren't for him, Daphne wouldn't have floated into their lives with the grace of an angel.

"We won't stay out here long, Dr. Crane." The angelic goddess was saying now. "I just wanted to show you something."

"That's fine, Daphne. I don't mind at all."

Daphne's gaze moved upwards where the heavens were filled with a million twinkling stars and she sighed dreamily. "Isn't it a beautiful night?"

"It certainly is, Daphne."

"The moon, shining brightly, the stars twinkling overhead. It's such a romantic setting. Even better than in me romance novels and that's saying a lot."

"You're right, Daphne. And I wish-."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "What do you wish?"

He was looking not at the stars above, but at her. She was so different than Maris, the wife who treated him with such disdain. While Maris was cold and harsh, Daphne was warm and gentle. It was only one of the many reasons he loved her so much. It would be so easy to move closer… just a little. Slowly he leaned forward until he could feel her breath on lips and then-

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane."

Surprised, he drew back. "I-I'm sorry… What?"

She sighed and took his hand. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have brought you out here. It was so insensitive of me."

"I don't understand."

Her hand still in his she squeezed gently. "Because I know how much it hurts. I'm sure you must be thinking about your wife."

Silently he cursed Maris Crane as the harsh reality returned. And he wondered for the hundredth time why he'd stayed with her for so long.

"Actually Daphne, I-."

She engulfed him into her arms and kissed his cheek. He was grateful that he was able to hold onto her, for he surely would have fainted.

"I hope you don't mind, but your father told me about the trouble you're having with your wife. I'm so sorry you're hurting. But just remember, I'll be here for you always, the way you're always here for me. I love you, Dr. Crane. I've never told you this before, but you're my best friend."

He knew that she didn't mean the words in a romantic sense (although he hoped and prayed that someday they would take on that meaning), but the sentiment brought tears to his eyes. The only friend he'd ever had was his brother and that was hardly sufficient. But now he had an angel for a friend as well. "I… I love you too, Daphne." He managed to choke out.

He knew that this romantic setting with the stars overhead and an angel in his arms, that it was the perfect place and time to tell her how he really felt, no matter what her reaction. But he chose in fact, to remain silent. There would be plenty of times to tell her, perhaps after his divorce was finalized. He'd been hurting much too long and it was high time that he took a drastic measure to end his miserable, unhappy marriage. First thing in the morning he'd find the best divorce lawyer possible.

And in no time at all, he'd be free.

And then, when the time was right, he'd tell Daphne how he felt. How he'd loved her since the moment he first laid eyes on her. And then… he hoped… Both of their wishes would come true.

THE END


End file.
